<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True or Drink:Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne by reader3310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805578">True or Drink:Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310'>reader3310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detective Comics (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, a little bit of superman/batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在我心中，在蝙蝠俠與羅賓之前，他們先是一對彆扭而不易向對方坦白的父子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True or Drink:Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>選擇老實說話還是一杯乾了？這是個問題。<br/>有我流布魯斯韋恩與達米安韋恩，簡而言之就是ＯＯＣ。微超蝙請注意，這篇不是父子文，真的。</p>
<p>取材自ＣＵＴ[youtube頻道]一系列的遊戲看得我覺得很舒壓。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What position was I conceived in?”<br/>達米安對著眼前的布魯斯拋出了第一個問題。<br/>布魯斯在思考了幾秒之後果斷地拿起旁邊的伏特加，到在眼前的小杯子裡並乾了它。</p>
<p>“Have you ever stolen from me?”<br/>「說到這個，」布魯斯問「我的氪石庫存少了三分之一，達米安，解釋。」<br/>「有鑑於您讓我與半氪星人作為搭檔活動」達米安回「而我最近正在訓練他，為了可以面對爆走衝動不服管教的氪星人，我認為我應該要拿一些氪石做成武器防身。」順便對付那個整天纏在你身邊的外星人。</p>
<p> “Did you ever drink, smoke, or do drugs when you were pregnant with me?”<br/>「這題可以不用回答了，父親。」深知自己是人工產物的達米安回道，「你甚至不是那個懷孕的人。」</p>
<p>When was the last time you lied to me? What was the lie?<br/>「我不對您撒謊，父親。」達米安說道<br/>「但我想我有權保持緘默。」</p>
<p>“Who's your favorite child?”<br/>短暫的沉默。<br/>「定義『最愛的小孩』？」布魯斯問。<br/>「你還是把酒喝了吧。」達米安回道「反正不是提摩西或是神經病陶德或是鳥媽媽」反正不會是我。<br/>「…我愛你們所有人，不管你相不相信。」</p>
<p>Do you send nude images to people you're dating?<br/>「不。」達米安漲紅了臉。<br/>布魯斯又灌了一口酒才冷靜下來。</p>
<p>Did you ever have a fake ID?<br/>「下一題。」兩人異口同聲。</p>
<p> “If I was never born -- what do you think your life would be like?”<br/>「差不多？只是提姆可能會羅賓當得久一點？」布魯斯回「沒想過這個問題。」<br/>對此達米安表示：「嘖！」</p>
<p>“Do you perform oral sex on mom?”<br/>「呃。」布魯斯發出了短促的尷尬音。<br/>然後他在達米安的注視下又喝了一杯酒。</p>
<p>Do you or have you ever watched adult films?<br/>「父親，這並不羞恥，」達米安說道「母親在我四歲的時候提供了非常多的影片學習正確的性交方式…」<br/>「…噢。」不得不說這非常的塔莉亞，布魯斯想。</p>
<p>How and when did you know I was sexually active?<br/>「…」達米安在念完之後看向對面的布魯斯「父親，我…」<br/>「迪克是16歲、傑森是20歲以上、提姆…提姆大概18？至於你，達米安…我希望20歲前不要有任何動作。」<br/>「嘖！」</p>
<p>Have you ever had a threesome? Would you?<br/>「任何的挑戰都值得嘗試，父親。」達米安額外認真地看著他的父親。<br/>「…說好了，20歲。」布魯斯嘆道「記得戴套。」</p>
<p>Have you ever disliked someone I dated?<br/>「在這之前，我想你似乎還沒有與任何人交往過。」布魯斯說道。<br/>而作為回應，達米安喝了一口苦茶。</p>
<p>Did you ever drop me when I was a baby?<br/>「我整整遺失了你的七年，我想。」布魯斯挑眉。</p>
<p>What's something I do that embarrasses you?<br/>「送我去學校算嗎？」達米安說「您知道，送我去那種地方只是在污辱我的智商，那種課早在我六歲以前就修過了。」<br/>「我想你我都知道把你送去學校並不是這個原因，我們討論過的，達米安。」<br/>「嘖！」</p>
<p>Have you ever been in love with someone besides dad/mom?<br/>「名單中一定沒有氪星人對吧，父親。」達米安望向父親。<br/>布魯斯又喝了一杯酒。</p>
<p>When I get old, will you let me live with you or will you put me in a home?<br/>「我樂意奉養你，父親。」達米安說「請你不要去堪薩斯養老。」<br/>布魯斯為微微一笑，然後默默地拿起達米安的苦茶喝了一口。<br/>我不能再喝了，布魯斯想著，天知道我等等會說出什麼鬼東西。</p>
<p>What do we have in common that you like the most?<br/>「我們各種方面都非常相像。」布魯斯唸完問題後說。<br/>「無庸置疑。」達米安微笑。</p>
<p>If there is one thing you'd change about me, what would it be?<br/>「我希望我沒有那三個哥哥。」達米安說。<br/>「我知道你很愛他們。」布魯斯微笑。</p>
<p>Do you like me or your father better?<br/>「外公和母親教會了我所有應該要有的所有知識，」達米安說道，伴隨著越來越小聲的音量「但我想是父親您們教會了我何為人類、何為情感。」<br/>「阿福和迪克聽見了會非常高興，達米安。」布魯斯欣慰的笑道。</p>
<p>“Was I a mistake?”<br/>達米安靜靜的看著眼前的布魯斯，面無表情，好似對於這個問題毫不關心。<br/>而對面的布魯斯露出了某種異物哽在喉嚨的表情。在問題活動進行了那麼多場之後，第一次看到布魯斯露出了如此窘迫的感覺。因此，達米安倒了一小杯威士忌推給了眼前他的父親。<br/>「父親，喝了它吧，這個問題其實不回答也沒關係。」<br/>布魯斯看著眼前的一小杯威士忌，似乎陷入了天人交戰。<br/>但最後他緩緩地將那杯酒推開，說道：<br/>「達米安，你必須知道，在最一開始我對於你的出現是錯愕的，特別在一開始你以七歲孩子的姿態出現在我眼前的時候，毫無心理準備…」他吞了吞口水「但我從來不覺得你的降生是一個錯誤。」<br/>然後他伸出手揉亂眼前的兒子的那一頭用髮膠固定的黑髮。</p>
<p>「我很感謝神讓你降生在這個世界上，僅因為你是我的兒子，達米安‧韋恩，令我驕傲的兒子。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>